What Type Of Song Are You? Quiz
What Type Of Song Are You? Quiz is a Barbie Vlog episode. Description "Today I'm taking a quiz! Watch with me and find out what type of song I am! Leave your favorite types of songs in the comments below!"Description Transcript Barbie: Hi there! Hey, thanks, everyone for all your great suggestions for my videos: "Kareoke Challenge", "Room Tour", "Draw My Life", "Do my post upside down". Huh. To give it its own unique style. What do you guys think? Hey, I thought it'd be really fun to do this quiz that I found: What Type of Song Are You? So let's find out what kind of song I am today! "Do you sing in the shower? Every day Never Sometimes Twice a week" Huh. Twice a week. That's pretty specific. Uh, I guess I'd say, every day. "If you could be a kitchen utensil, what would you be?" Hmm "Wooden spoon Can-opener Blender Rolling-pin" I don't think I'd like to be a rolling pin; too severe. I like the idea of being a can opener, though. I'm very curious, and I get the feeling that can openers are very curious, but, nope. I think I'm a blender. Powerful and I like to mix things together! "What's your favorite candy flavor? Sour Chocolate Salty All of the above" All of the above. For sure. Next question. "How do you like your salsa?" Huh. You know, it depends, 'cause I do like salsa, like, a lot. "Hot Medium Mild Don't like salsa" Hot on tacos, medium on chips, and mild on egg, so I guess, medium. "What's Your Favorite Dream Vacation? Camping Safari in Africa Watching the Northern Lights in Iceland Climbing Machu Picchu in Peru Riding a bullet train in Japan" Oh, they all sound amazing. I wish there were an "All of the above" option. I guess, today I feel like, safari. "If you're in the grocery store and they play a song you like, do you dance in public?" Yep! I am definitely known to dance in public if the song is right. It's kind of like doodling. I do it without thinking. "What's your mood when you wake up? Cranky" Would you believe me if I said that I was cranky? "Confused Happy None of the above" Yeah, I'm usually happy when I wake up. Happy, but in a fog. "What is your favorite musical instrument? Balafon Glass Harmonica Lur" A lur? "Spoons" Uh, you know, I don't know what a balafon is, but I am going to pick it because it sounds like xylophone, which is actually the first instrument that I learned how to play! "What's your favorite dance move? Pirouette Butter churn Electric slide Do-si-do" Today? Electric slide. So what song am I? A ba-kood-sy song? Fantastic! It sounds like me! I wonder what song I'll be tomorrow. P.A.C.E! Trivia *Barbie has a photo of her, Nikki and Teresa together in the background. *The song "Raise Our Voices" from the movie Barbie in Rock 'N Royals plays when Barbie does the electric slide. There is a link to the movie's trailer at the end of the vlog. *The video suggestions that Barbie reads out (Draw My Life, room tour, and filming upside down) come from a NMR (New Media Rockstars) article.Suggestions Gallery Barbie Vlog Framed Photo 1.png|The photo of Barbie and her friends that is framed in the background. References Category:Barbie Vlog Episodes